Rolling Boy
by The Bard of Doom
Summary: Everyday now, Kaito comes to school with bruises and bandages. It's tearing Meiko apart inside to know of the pain he has been going through, and she knows this can't go on much longer. Based on Rolling Girl, KaiMei if you want it to be.


Hi, I'm Jango, the author. This is my first fanfiction that I'll be submitting onto this site. :D Though I have actually written others before. Also, I'm not actually new to this site. I've been a member for about 2 or 3 years, I've just only added favorites and subscribed. Lame, I know. So I've decided to finally contribute.

The story is based on Rolling Girl, of course, except the gender roles have been reversed, hence the title. Also, the characters here are Kaito and Meiko. I got the inspiration from this really great picture on zerochan. (/414492) Sorry for the unimaginative title. orz Also, I apologize if someone else has had the same idea, I've never read a fanfiction like this so I never intended on copying anyone's idea.

Anyway, here is my story and I really hope you enjoy! Favorite or constructive reviews are always appreciated.

Rolling Boy

Again, Kaito entered the classroom with bruises and bandages, anguish reflected in his azure eyes. Meiko could only see the injuries on his face and hands, but she was certain there were more beneath his loose fitting sweater.

Those wounds had been appearing for far too long now. The fact that something was wrong with Kaito could hardly be more obvious. It wasn't even just those injuries. He had once been a rather cheerful person that was actually fun to be around, as reluctant as Meiko had been to admit it. Now he was so forlorn and it was silently tearing Meiko apart inside.

Why didn't anyone do anything? The fact that all these students wouldn't go out of their way to help another was…disgusting. She guessed it was understandable with the way Kaito shut himself away from most social interaction and only talking with others enough to keep himself seeming at least slightly stable. The boy always brushed Meiko away when she tried to show her concern, which was a rare thing for her.

Kaito sat down towards the back of the room, doing his best to avoid anyone else's gaze. When he looked over at Meiko, she turned away with a blush spreading on her cheeks, much to her annoyance. When she glanced over at him again, she could see him combing his bandage covered fingers through his dark blue hair, as if to cleanse his mind of all the jumbled thoughts in that noisy head of his.

The bell rang for the last class and the hallways were filled with bustling high school students eager to get home. After getting her things out of her locker, Meiko looked around for Kaito among the crowd of students, but it was nearly impossible. Damn, she was really hoping to at least talk to him. Perhaps she could tomorrow or something. But she did wind up seeing him walking home down the sidewalk. She hurried over by his side. They lived kind of close by, so they occasionally walked home together.

"Oh, hi Meiko," Kaito said upon noticing the girl.

"Hi," She responded. "Say…." It was always hard for Meiko to get over her stubbornness and show that she cared about someone, but Kaito really did matter to her, even if she would too embarrassed to openly say such a thing to him. "Are you okay?" She put firmness in her voice to do her best to show her security. "You've been so…off lately and those injuries really don't seem good."

Kaito seemed to be caught off guard by Meiko's question, and she almost regretted saying anything. Was this really her business to get tangled into? _Yes, of course it is. _She reassured herself. If she didn't do anything, who would?

"It's nothing, I'm totally fine. Don't worry." Kaito replied, forcing a smile. His smile was as false as his words. Meiko wanted to force his inner thoughts into spoken words by pressing further, but she knew that wouldn't be right. Kaito could speak up when he was ready, along with a little encouragement. At least that was what Meiko hoped.

"Alright," Meiko responds, also putting on a smile. The two of them could at least pretend that nothing was wrong.

The two teenagers walked the rest of the way home in a sort of awkward silence until they reached the point where their paths separated. With a friendly wave farewell, they both went their separate ways.

Meiko missed Kaito's comforting, warm smile that he used to have almost every day. How she would have given nearly anything to see it once more.

It was the weekend, and all Kaito was doing was walking down the sidewalk, all by himself, as he always had been.

He couldn't help but take note of the dreary weather. Grey clouds formed a thin blanket over the sky, blocking out the sun, and a slight wind blew around his azure hair.

It was funny how walking alone like this always lead to thinking about everything going wrong in Kaito's life. He could be thinking the most mundane or joyful thoughts, but they'd always eventually lead to something miserable. As he looked down he saw the bandages that still covered his hands and his casual hoodie and jeans that covered other injuries.

Why did it have to be like this? Why was HE like this? He felt so worthless. He deserved all these marks and bruises. He just wanted to give up, but he couldn't. _One more time, _he always reminded himself. The next time he would it right and everything could be okay again.

The future was still in sight, even if distant.

Even as he reminded himself of these little things that kept him going, it still felt as if he was at the end. Like hope was something he could never reach. He wasn't sure if his façade of being stable could last much longer. The countless overlapping voices that told had told him so many discouraging things mixed around in his head, and that was when tears began to form in his eyes and fall onto the cold pavement.

No one ever cared about him! Everything provoked him to make more mistakes! He was so damn sick of it all. He fell to his knees as the tears fell endlessly and his inner turmoil at last overwhelmed him.

Meiko was heading out to buy her weekly groceries that Saturday, as she always did. Maybe she'd visit Kaito on her way if she had time. After all, his house was right along the way to the store. Despite his recent mood lately, the idea of visiting Kaito was still exciting.

She wound up finding him sooner than expected. There he was in the distance, sitting helplessly on the ground. It seemed as if he was sobbing. She quickly ran to him. Seeing him completely shattered like this could have possibly been one of the most heartbreaking things she'd ever experienced.

His face lifted up from his hands and wide, blood shot eyes look desperately into Meiko's shocked ones. A short silence befell them both.

The need to comfort her friend at last overwhelmed every muscle in Meiko's body and she dropped down and strongly embraced Kaito.

Kaito was unsure what to say. He was feeling so many things at once, but they were nothing like the negative feelings before. He felt….safe. Yes, for once he actually felt safe, there in his friend's arms.

"Are you alright now? It's okay…" Meiko spoke. "You must be tired, right?"

"…Yea," Kaito answered as more tears fell. But this time, they weren't tears of sadness, but of relief. He felt that all this could finally end, and nothing could be better. A burden of unexplainable weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders.

For a moment, the two teens sat there on the lonely sidewalk before the embrace was broken, and they both gave each other an exhausted smile. Yes, at last Kaito could smile that same genuine way again.

At last, the rolling boy felt as if he could breathe again. "Thank you," He spoke, that smile still lighting up his face.


End file.
